Todo puede pasar
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Decir que las cosas no ocurren por casualidad no significa afirmar que el destino esté escrito en piedra. Que se hubieran encontrado bajo esas circunstancias resultaba peculiar, no de un modo desagradable ni molesto… Un mero encuentro afortunado entre dos personas cuya situación no era exactamente la mejor.


Hoy en San Valentín decidí dejar un par de regalos mediante fanfiction porque es uno de los pocos modos en los que puedo hacerles llegar este cariño a ciertas personas estando a tantos kilómetros de distancia… Esta viñeta es para Vanfeny Wolfein, con mucho cariño por permitirme tu amistad (bien que para mí "amistad" es una palabra algo comprometedora, pero al menos para mí ya hemos llegado a ese punto y es algo muy especial), además de un agradecimiento por el beteo con el oneshot… Aprovechando que ya te tengo aquí, un abrazo grandote y un besito con cariño para ti…

Espero que la viñeta sea de tu agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

**Todo puede pasar.**

Decir que las cosas no ocurren por casualidad no significa afirmar que el destino esté escrito en piedra. Que se hubieran encontrado bajo esas circunstancias resultaba peculiar, no de un modo desagradable ni molesto… Un mero encuentro afortunado entre dos personas cuya situación no era exactamente la mejor.

Una fugaz anécdota en una fecha cualquiera.

No era sorpresa que Kyousuke tuviera problemas en su hogar y en el instituto, acababa de terminar con quien había sido su único rayo de luz esos dos años y no le quedaba más remedio que alejarse de ese refugio y buscar otro modo de escapar de su realidad, corría por zonas desconocidas a modo de evadir los recuerdos que quedaron en las calles por las que pasó en días mejores, renunciando al hogar que –con peleas familiares o sin ellas– le había acogido desde su infancia. No podía soportarlo más y escaparía lejos… Correría hasta que sus fuertes y fornidas piernas dejaran de responder, porque solo entonces estaría lo suficientemente apartado como para tratar de comenzar desde cero. Y con la última gota de sudor, su corazón también se detendría, cumpliendo con su promesa de amar a Tenma hasta que de su pecho retumbase el último latido de vida.

Eso si no hubiera parado en una banca del parque para recobrar el aliento.

Había fallado.

Pero fallar no es lo mismo que perder.

Las calles nevadas en la noche eran frías, blancas y vacías… Hakuryuu encajaba perfectamente con el ambiente y eso le gustaba, lo suficiente como para dar una caminata nocturna sin preocuparse por un lugar en el cual dormir o un techo bajo el cual refugiarse esa noche. Desde que se había fugado dos meses atrás, se las arreglaba para conseguir lo básico haciendo uso de sus habilidades y con la paga que conseguía realizando pequeños trabajos en lugares inhóspitos del bajo mundo. La paga era lo suficientemente buena como para costearse una comida decente y alquilar una habitación pequeña en una edificación que se estaba cayendo a pedazos… Su estilo de vida pendía de un hilo muy delgado y solo hizo falta un malnacido, algún bastardo incompetente que bajo los efectos del alcohol había decidido que no había mejor modo de ahogar las penas que con fuego.

Adiós a su pequeña habitación y al poco dinero que había ahorrado esos tres meses.

Sin embargo hay quien dice que a una despedida le sigue un encuentro y que a todo encuentro le sigue una nueva despedida, en un ciclo de nunca acabar…

Era una noche fría en la que ambos necesitaban de una misma cosa: Calor, era una noche larga y en el parque había un angosto tobogán.

Llegar a ese lugar en ese momento no era un desacierto, era un hallazgo.

Decir que quien busca encuentra no significa que sea imposible descubrir algo sin querer.

El saludo fue sobrio y la charla amena, no hablaron sobre el porqué ni sobre cómo. Ya se conocían desde antes, se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que si estaban en un lugar así no podía ser nada bueno, y no lo iban a mencionar ni iban a hablar de ello.

Las palabras eran un modo de disimular una intención clara que tenían en común. Comentar sobre esa pared de llantas viejas que estaban apiladas cerca al parque… El espacio entre la goma y la pared era reducido, pero no tan angosto como el tobogán… Seguir hablando mientras se acercaban no era más que palabrería antes de la acción. Ambos tenían muy claro como terminaría todo, y no les importó desvestirse bajo la luz opaca de una farola chueca que les iluminaba a tres metros de distancia. No sería el lugar que Hakuryuu buscaba para pertenecer, tampoco sería la persona a la que Kyousuke necesitaba en su vida para salir adelante.

No era amor, era solo un encuentro imprevisto y una parada de descanso.

Pero negar que en ese momento sintieran algo no significaba que no pudiera ser el inicio de algo especial entre los dos. Y al pasar la noche, entre besos y caricias…

Todo podía pasar.


End file.
